


i know it's gonna get me in trouble (just as long as you know you got me)

by 26stars



Series: How I Met Melinda [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU Meeting, Explicit Consent, F/F, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Young Skye, agent may - Freeform, dance club, fake dating (kind of), meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: AU meeting prompt: "There’s a person who won’t stop bugging me will you pretend to be my partner so that they’ll f-ck off?"An alternate meeting between May and SkyeFills Smut Week Prompts 'meet-cute', 'in the field', and 'kissing/make out'





	i know it's gonna get me in trouble (just as long as you know you got me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts), [creative_writing_for_comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_writing_for_comfort/gifts).

> For sunalsolove and whistlingwindtree--thanks for setting up such a fun week!

It’s been hard to catch the bathroom in an empty moment, but May has finally managed to get the place bugged (mics in the stalls, camera in the corner) successfully. It’s not an op she particularly supports, but after five weeks of recon at this club, her team has concluded that all the deals are going down in the bathrooms, so they’ve gotta do what they’ve gotta do.

Climbing down from the handicap-assist bar, May checks her phone to make sure the camera’s feed is live. She hears the door bang open again, but it’s not followed by a chorus of female voices, so she lingers another minute in the stall—a single woman might remember her face as she makes her exit.

For a moment, May waits, fighting the urge to tap her foot impatiently. The woman outside hasn’t gone into a stall, but she also hasn’t used the sink. May pictures her typing on her phone, possibly sneaking a hit, waits to smell smoke if she’s lighting up…

But suddenly, she hears the sound of glass breaking.

Confused, Melinda flushes the toilet with her foot, waits a few seconds, and then steps out.

A young woman with long, dark hair is facing away from her, head bowed, and the mirror over the sink has a huge crater-crack exploding from the middle. She spins at the sound of the stall door swinging open, and May sees that she’s cradling one of her hands to her chest, blood seeping between her fingers. For a long second, the two of them stare at one another, but then May looks pointedly at the mirror over her shoulder, and the girl sighs.

“Yeah, I know, that was dumb.”

The girl doesn’t seem to be too drunk, high, or baked to take care of her own hand, and May steps past her to wash her own hands in the sink, giving the girl an easy exit if she wants to leave and blame the broken mirror on her. But the girl just moves to the sink beside her, and May stops her from sticking her hand under the water.

“Not yet—if it doesn’t look deep, let it clot first.”

“What are you, a nurse?” the young woman grumbles, but she doesn’t draw back when May leans over to look at her hand.

“That doesn’t look deep,” May says, handing her some paper towels. “Let it clot up and then wash off the blood, wrap it up and don’t touch anything nasty before you get home.”

“Ugh, nasty like that creep who practically chased me in here?” the girl says with a roll of her eyes, putting pressure on the cut. “This dude just would _not_ take a hint. I told security but they ignored me, and I’m here alone, and the only thing worse than a creep following you in a club is a creep following you to your car…”

“What did he look like?” Melinda asks automatically, narrowing her eyes. “I can teach him a lesson for you.”

She’s not sure why she’s offering—her job is done and all she’s supposed to do now is get herself out without any trouble. But this girl looks young enough that May guesses her ID might be fake, and it makes her even more incensed at the man who chased her in here and the staff who aren’t protecting her.

“He was tall—real tall,” the young woman answers, gesturing with her hand over her head. “Pretty thin. Dark hair. Jawline you could cut yourself on.”

He doesn’t sound like any of the marks May has been watching for in the past, so she shrugs. “Well. He shouldn’t be any trouble. Let me see your hand.”

The girl allows May to dab away the blood and make sure the bleeding has stopped, then bandage it with a twisted-toilet paper trick every field agent has learned.

“What about the mirror?” the girl says, glancing worriedly at the enormous crack.

“Don’t worry about it,” May says, tying off the bandage. “All right, are you wanting to leave now? Or were you wanting to stay a bit longer?”

The girl shrugs. “I mean, I wasn’t planning on this being an early night, but this is a bit of a buzzkill.” She waves her bandaged hand. “So maybe if you could just walk me out to my car?”

“No problem,” May says with a nod. “But if you want to add insult to injury for this guy, you should walk out holding my hand and looking satisfied.”

The girl looks startled for a second, but then she laughs. “God, I’d love to see the look on his face. Let’s do it.”

May wraps her hand gently around the girl’s injured one.

“Just follow my lead.”

They step out of the bathroom together, and May pulls the girl’s hand behind her back until her arm comes around May’s waist, which May secures on her hip with her opposite hand. The crowd is still thick, and they end up pressed even closer together as they try to squeeze through in the direction of the door.

“There he is,” the girl says suddenly, and May looks in the same direction and catches sight of a tall, dark-haired young man with an impressive jawline weaving through the crowd in their direction. He doesn’t seem to notice May. The girl tries to move faster, but May digs in her feet.

“We are _not_ running from a guy like that.” Turning closer, she wraps her arms around the young woman’s waist and leans toward her ear. “I’m going to act like I’m kissing you, if you’re okay with it. It should give him the idea.”

Against her cheek the girl nods. “Yeah, that’s cool.” May still thinks she sounds nervous, but she takes the lead.

Pressing the girl back with the hands on her hips, May backs her gently against the nearest wall and drops her face into the curve of her neck. “At least act like you’re enjoying it,” she whispers, “or he’ll come over here and try to ‘save’ you.”

“No problem,” the girl says, surprising May by slipping her hands into the back pockets of May’s jeans. She glances up and sees a mischievous glint in her eyes, and May smirks before leaning into her neck again.

She doesn’t completely fake it, sneaking in some actual kisses as she nuzzles against the girl’s neck and collarbones, enjoying the heady scent of her sweat mixed with a subtle perfume and the fruity smell of whatever product is in her hair. Moving slightly with the music, May rocks her body into hers, earning a low groan from the other woman as her thigh parts her legs and presses to the place where they join.

She’s a little startled when one of the girl’s hands slips from her ass up to her neck, tangling in her hair and tugging pleasurably. May looks up in time to see it coming before he girl plants a kiss on her lips, one that has no uncertainty behind it. She kisses her back enthusiastically, keeping her pressed to the wall and rocking against her and enjoying the way she can feel the girl’s skin getting hotter and hotter…

It’s not until she breaks away to kiss down her neck again that May remembers why they’re doing this in the first place.

“God, he looks _so_ pissed,” the girl mutters with a smile in her voice, and May feels her mood deflate like a balloon.

“Well, good,” she says, pulling back to catch the girl’s eye. “You want to get out of here?”

The girl looks at her smugly. “You want to take me home?”

Unsure whether this is a joke or not, May narrows her eyes. “You haven’t even told me your name,” she challenges.

“Skye,” the girl answers. “What’s yours?”

“Melinda.”

“Melinda,” Skye repeats, leaning in to kiss her again, a kiss that makes butterflies dance in May’s stomach. Her hands have roamed back to May’s ass before she pulls away again. “Your place or mine?” the girl asks with that smug smile again.

“Mine,” May mutters, slipping a strong arm around her waist and steering them towards the door again. She catches sight of the man from before out of the corner of her eye, and she can’t help but feel proud of the look on his face.

Near the door, May sees the owner talking to the bouncer and deviates from their path to the exit to tug on his sleeve. He knows who she is—he’s been cooperating with SHIELD’s operation for weeks. Once she has his attention, May pulls a wad of cash from her bra and peels off five hundreds.

“She and I got a little enthusiastic in the bathroom,” May says loudly for the benefit of the man who she guesses is still following them, “So this is for the mirror.”

Beside her, Skye snorts, grinning widely. May doesn’t bother looking back as she slips her arm around the girl’s waist again and leads them out into the night.

Her work here is done.


End file.
